This Is Love
by ILuveFanFictions
Summary: The Hero and Satan? Well this should be interesting! Emi X Maou! By the way just posted a new Story! It's Called The Last Breath! Go check it out please!
1. Confessions

"I hate you!" Yelled the redhead from one side of the room!

"I hope you die Emi" Yelled the brunette from the other side of the room!

Emi lunged towards Maou punching him directly in the face, instantly causing him to fall backwards onto the couch with Emi on top! Maou stared at Emi weirdly! "Why're you looking at me like that you fucking p-pervert?!" Emi yells

"I don't fucking know" Maou says aggressively, "Maybe it's because of the fact that you're still on top of me! But who knows maybe you enjoy it!" Emi gasps and blushes furiously, Emi then hops off of Maou quickly punching him in the groin! Maou instantly grabs his groin, "AHHH, What the fuck was that for you asshole?" He yells furiously

Emi giggles, "Maybe next time, you shouldn't get a boner when i'm on top like that!" Emi replies. Maou hops up quickly and slaps Emi across the face, "Bitch." Maou yells, "Don't make false accusations!" Emi's eyes tear up, "So you aren't into me?" She mumbles, as Maou stands there in shock. "Of course not, who in the fuck would fall in love with their enemy?" Maou yells. Emi starts to cry as she runs into her bedroom locking the door shortly after!

Emi balls her eyes out silently, _**How can i love an asshole like him? How can i expect him to love me back? I moved in with him because i thought it would be easier to kill him. B-B-But instead i fall in love with him?!**_ She sits against her door repeating those exact phrases in her head!

Maou starts walking towards his room but stops at Emi's, "Emi, I'm sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me?" Maou says sweetly. Emi opens her door, "I don't know, can I?" She asks!

Maou stands there confused, "How the fuck am I suppose to know? I can't read minds!" Emi shuts her door and lays down in her bed! Maou walks over to his room and changes into his sleepwear! He then stars out his window, and passes out in his bed.

(The Next Day)

Emi wakes up to find that Maou has already gone for a stroll. Emi walks into the kitchen to get some cereal then notices Maou walk in through the front door! "Wow good morning sleepy head!" Maou teases. "Fuck off!" Emi instantly snaps back!

Maou walks up behind her and slaps her ass, "Awww, is poor little flat chest upset? Boo hoo hoo!" Maou teases once again. Emi turns around

"Don't touch me and don't call me flat chest!" Emi yells!

Maou's thoughts traverse through his head: **_Does she really think i haven't noticed her affection for me? Wow maybe this hero is weak!_**

Emi turns back around eating her cereal while she thinks about Maou: _**I hate that i have to pretend i don't like being touched by him, I wish he could love me back!**_

Maou walks over to the couch and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels continuously, "Ugh there's nothing on!' He yells furiously.

Emi stares at Maou while eating. She then puts her empty bowl in the sink and walks over to Maou, "Hey u-uh M-Maou?" Emi mumbles

"Hmm?" Maou looks towards Emi.

Maou and Emi lock eyes, then their lips clash into each other! Maou sits there shocked as Emi goes all in!

Emi wraps her arms around Maou's neck and kisses him furiously!

Maou pushes Emi off, "So you've finally made your move huh?" He blurts out with a devious grin as Emi sits there confused!


	2. Obsessions

Maou sits in front of Emi with a devious grin, "H-Hey now, w-what're you d-doing Maou?" Emi manages to say shaking! Maou gets closer until their lips are inches apart. "Say it Emi." Maou mumbles, "I know you do."

Emi sits just inches away from Maou, "I-I l-love you Maou!" Emi yells as she kisses Maou roughly! Maou smiles then walks to the kitchen. "To bad i don't love you back." He says, "Guess you'll have to love someone else then."

Emi starts to tear up, "You made me confess just so you can break my heart?" She yells, "That's such a dick move Maou." Maou stands there chuckling, "Hehe, I know right, but being a dick is my specialty. So don't feel special honey!" Maou replies.

"Shut up!" Emi yells as tears run down her cheeks, "I fucking hate you!". "But, I thought you loved me Emi dear!" Maou chuckles, "Make up your damn mind!" Emi starts crying, "I thought you were sorry you asshole. What was with that act last night?" She screams and runs to her room.

Maou sighs, "Picking on Emi is to easy." He whispers to himself as he walks over to her room. Maou slowly opens the door and takes a peek inside. Emi, who was rubbing herself quickly hides her tear stained face behind a pillow. "Get out Maou!" She screams

Maou walks up to Emi who was half naked and hiding behind a pillow, he moves the pillow and stares into Emi's eyes. "Picking on you is way to easy you know that Emi?" Maou says on the verge of laughing. Emi glares at Maou, then throws a punch at him. "Asshole!" She yells, "I can't believe i kissed your demonic ass!"

Maou sits there and nods, "And indeed you will again." he says confidently, "You always end up doing something you wish you wouldn't have!" Maou chuckles. Emi slightly smiles, "I guess that's true." she says as she leans into Maou. Maou smiles and leans back onto the bed, laying flat. Emi crawls on top of Maou and punches him. "Ow, what the fuck?" Maou screams furiously. Emi leans close to his ear, "That's for having that smug little look on you face." she whispers.

Maou thought: **_This can't be happening, surely she's gonna get off soon!_**

Emi crawled up further until their lips met, Emi blushed furiously as she kissed Maou. Maou's eyes widen to the thought of Emi not pussying out like normal, then his eyes slowly close to the soft touch of Emi's lips. Emi who was just in her bra and panties, starts to undo Maou's shirt. "Maou? I want you" She whispers. Maou lays there shocked, "Y-YOU WHAT?" he screams, "WHAT HERO WANTS TO FUCK SATAN?!"

"This hero does." Emi yells. She rips off Maou's shirt in excitement and starts making out with him roughly. Maou interrupts, "Hold up a minute! You do not wanna fuck me Emi!" Maou mumbles. Emi climbs off, "Great you ruined the mood asshole!" She exclaims. Maou sits up, "Why me Emi? Why do you love me?" He says quietly.

"Because, the way you treat others, i find it so cute, i find you really cute. I can't keep you off my mind!" Emi says sadly, "It's destroying my life!"


	3. Acceptations

Maou sits there in disbelief, "You're lying!" He yells, "Nobody wants me!" Emi sits beside Maou holding his teared shirt in her right hand! "Then why did i make my first move instead of you?" She questions Maou, "Why? It's because i love you Maou, how can you not notice it?" Maou sits there shocked. "Because heroes aren't suppose to love villains!" Maou yelled. He got up and left the room! He looked around the empty hallway and headed to his room.

As he entered his room, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Mr. Maou!" Chi says sexily. Maou looks towards his bed to see Chi, laying in the bed with only a lingerie bra and panties. Maou stands there then manages to talk, "CHI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Maou screamed alerting Emi next door!

"I-I want you Mr. Maou, I need you!" Chi said with confidence. Maou turned around and faced Emi who was grinning away a storm! "The fuck is wrong with you Emi?!" He exclaimed

Emi doesn't reply, she just stands at the doorway half naked. Maou speaks up, "Wait a minute, Y-You guys planned this!" Emi and Chi both nod, as they corner Maou against the wall!

"Nuh Uh, I ain't doing this" Maou yells pushing Chi and Emi out of the way. The girls both grab one arm, but Maou breaks free and runs out the front door. Maou runs down the hallway towards the elevator. He presses the button 16 times exactly as he looks behind him! He gasps and backs up into the elevator, as to seeing the horrifying image of Emi's and Chi's dark red faces racing towards him!

Maou presses the lobby button over and over to speed up the process! Emi and Chi both angrily wait for the elevator to come back up! "Emi, why are we after Maou again?" Chi mumbles as she blushes furiously to the question she just asked!

"Because, he needs to accept us as women who can do whatever they want, and not as just some pair of women who're crazy for him!" Emi explains. Chi blushes even more than before. Chi looks at the stairs and pokes Emi. "Can't we just use the stairs, it'll be faster?" Emi nods to Chi's idea as the both run down the stairs like maniacs.

Maou runs out the lobby door, and runs to MgRonalds! "Miss Kisaki, you've gotta help me!" Maou breathes heavy not noticing all the females in MgRonalds are after him! Looking up and realizing, "OH COME ON, NOT YOU GUYS TOO!" Maou yells as he runs out the building with a mob of horny women following him!

Emi and Chi slowly catch up with the rest of the mob!

Maou runs to his old apartment where Ashiya and Lucifer are staying! "Guys help me bored this door up quick!" He yells. Lucifer and Ashiya look at Maou as if he was crazy! Maou pushes the fridge up against the door and puts blankets up aroud the windows blocking the view of the outside world!

"Care to explain, Sire?" Ashiya asks. Maou nods then hes sits down and explains the entire thing, "So that's what happened up to this point!" Maou whispers. The others stare at Maou funny then burst out laughing until they hear a large bang on the door! Maou stares at the door in horror, as Ashiya peeks outside the window noticing uncountable women outside the door! Ashyia looks at Lucifer in terror and whispers "Battle stations!"

All three stand up and get into their battle positions! The Maou looked over at the secret door Suzuno told him about, but only in case of emergencies! He walks over to the secret door and slowly creaks it open seeing Suzuno sitting in the middle of the room quietly! Maou looks at the others and opens the door more to retreat next door! The quietly block all the doors and they sit beside Suzuno! "Lucifer i need you!" Suzuno whispers, "I want you!" Lucifer slowly walks over! "What is it?' Lucifer asks!

Within a second Suzuno climbed onto him and starts kissing him! "NO LUCIFER!" Maou yells bringing all attention to Suzuno's room! The door starts making noises, loud noises! Lucifer, who is pinned down to the ground by Suzuno, is holding out his hand to the others! Maou looks at Ashiya! "Open the door quick!" He yells as Ashiya nods and opens the secret door! Maou pushes off Suzuno gently and pulls Lucifer back into the other room! Ashiya gets pulled back by Rika before entering the other room!

Maou runs over to help Ashiya, "Sire, Suzuno's door has been broken down!" He yells, "Save yourself!" and Ashiya slams the secret door shut! Maou locks the door and barricades it shut! He then walks over to Lucifer who is leaning against the wall! "I guess it's just us. Huh Maou?" Lucifer stated! Maou nods and peeks out the window, making eye to eye contact with Emi! Maou falls backwards over the table startled! Maou runs over to Lucifer! "Look only one of us is gonna get outta here!" Maou states! Lucifer nods at Maou, "What else?" Lucifer asks!

Maou looked Lucifer in the eyes, "That guy is me!" Maou yells as he headbutts Lucifer making him venerable to an attack! Maou moves the fridge and opens the door a bit! Maou then runs out onto the balcony to plan his escape! Maou can hear the terrifying screams from Lucifer as Suzuno rides his cock! Maou covers his ears so he can focus more to get away! _**The only possible thing to do is jump off the balcony, i mean it's not that high!**_ He thought to himself! Maou then peeked inside once again making eye contact with Emi once more charging at him this time tho!

"Yup, I'm jumping!" He yells, "Geronimo!" Maou goes flying over the railing landing right next to his bike! _**So this did work out**_ He thought! Maou hops onto his bike and pedals away! Away from the horrible screams of pleasure that come from Lucifer's and Ashiya's mouths! He finally stops at the intersection him and Emi first met! Maou hops off his bike and sits against the sign! "Ugh, why today of all days? Why did this even happen at all?" Maou yelled. He stands up to find Ashiya and Lucifer standing in front of him!

"You guys made it out alive? Oh thank the lord!" Maou screams! Lucifer gives Maou a devilish look! "Hey, it was one chick who was after you Lucifer, not 30!" Maou exclaimed. "I guess so." Lucifer agreed, Maou looks around and see's Emi and Chi leading the revolution of women behind them! Maou looks at the other 2 who survived the attack and salutes them! Lucifer and Ashiya salute back, "Good luck, Sire" They both say at the same time! Maou nods and starts walking towards the women! _**Wait What the fuck am I doing?**_ Maou thought, _**This is just plain torture to my dick! Ehh fuck it! Literally!**_

The women start charging towards Maou, as he starts to do the same! Maou stops running and freezes in place! Staring at the barrage of women! "Wait a minute." Maou yells, but the barrage of women carry on towards him!

Maou stares into the sky! _**Well fuck me!**_ He thought! The women reach him and surround him except for Emi! She starts to walk towards Maou really really slow. Until finally they're inches apart! "Trying to run from me honey!?" Emi says teasing Maou! Maou chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck! Emi backs Maou up to a wall and kisses him tenderly and passionately! Emi rubs Maou's chest, then slips off her shirt exposing he bra less chest!

She slides down Maou's pant's and boxers exposing his bulging erection! "S-So this is happening." Maou slightly chuckles nervously! Emi slips her mouth around the head of his cock and blows him slowly. Speeding up and going deeper every 2 minutes. Emi then stands up and slips off the rest of her clothing whispering into Maou's ear! "Fuck me, Fuck me hard!"

Maou's eyes widen as she pulls her legs up onto his waist inserting his cock as she positions herself! Maou gasps and thrusts slowly, making Emi barely moan! After a couple minutes of slow fucking Emi slaps Maou across the face, "Fuck me like a man!" She yells! At that moment, Maou thrusts his demonic cock deep into her! "O-O-OH MY GOD MAOU! YOU"RE SO BIG!" Emi screams!

2 hours of continuous sex finally comes to an end! Maou lays on the ground completely drained of energy! As Emi licks off the rest of his cum from the tip of his cock! Emi stands up and gets dressed, "See Maou, that wasn't so bad was it?" Emi chuckles. "Tomorrow it's Chi's turn so get a good nights rest darling!" She says as she walks towards her and Maou's apartment! Maou finally gets dressed, and walks over to the others who were about to pass out!

He kicked them both, "Go home you guys!" Maou said tiredly, as they both nod and walk home. Maou hops onto his bike and rides it to the his and Emi's apartment! He locks it on the bike rack and heads to the apartment! He walks in through the door and instantly passes out on the couch! _**That... Was... Torture!**_ He thought as he lost consciousness.


End file.
